Anis et rose poudrée
by Petit-poisson-qui-pleure
Summary: Un vampire et une humaine dans une voiture, un parfum, une dispute, un passé douloureux...Occ/Occ Ed/bel Car/Esm et ect...Prend place après REVELATION
1. Rencontre entre deux larmes

Chapitre 1 : 

Le soir tombait sur l'éternelle comédie humaine. En premier lieu, il fallait mimer l'épuisement, parce que tout de même, au bout de vingt heures de garde, être encore frais comme un gardon… ce n'était franchement pas décent ! Certaines infirmières l'avaient sérieusement soupçonnés d'être sous amphétamine, une fois qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passé et qu'il avait travaillé sans interruption, durant plus de quarante-huit heures. Depuis, il prenait soin de respecter des horaires à peu près humains.

Le parking souterrain, venteux et mal éclairé l'irritait au plus au point. Car si personnellement, il ne craignait rien, ni refroidissement ni agression, il n'en allait pas de même pour les délicates créatures qu'il côtoyait au quotidien….sans compter celle qui attendait, adossée à la portière de sa voiture. Il s'arrêta une seconde pour la contempler, tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, sachant qu'elle serait atrocement gênée, si jamais elle s'en rendait compte.

Distraitement, sa main glissa dans ses longs cheveux, répandant son parfum tiède et poudré dans l'atmosphère glaciale. Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond. Aucune force, ni la maîtrise qu'il avait si difficilement acquise au fil des années ni la tendresse qu'il reconnaissait volontiers éprouver pour l'adolescente, n'était de trop en cet instant. Il réalisa qu'elle regardait fixement dans sa direction, ayant probablement senti qu'on l'espionnait et se décida à avancer. Aussitôt, elle sourit et parut apaisée.

- Alors ? Combien de miracles aujourd'hui ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Il s'installa au volant, tandis qu'elle faisait le tour du véhicule. La portière du côté passager résista. Il se pencha par-dessus le siège pour la débloquer. Certainement transie, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, sans lui laisser le temps de se redresser. Un front heurta une épaule. Des lèvres des marbres effleurèrent un centimètre de peau brûlante et parfumée. Il se remit vivement comme il faut. Elle détourna la tête, embarrassée.

Contact. Le moteur laissa échapper un puissant ronronnement. La joue pressée contre la vitre, elle observait les lumières de la ville qui défilaient à une allure tout à fait raisonnable. Il avait appris à ne pas trop malmener l'accélérateur, lorsqu'elle était là. Il guettait le long soupir mélancolique qui ne pourrait que venir. Cette fois-ci, il ne devait pas le laisser passer. Il devait lui parler, savoir, essayer de la comprendre. Elle respira à fond et exhala très lentement, comme une petite musique de lassitude et de chagrin.

- Les autres te manquent, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sursauta et braqua son regard sur lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de surveiller la route en continu, alors il lui fit face. Rancœur. Elle lui en voulait d'aborder le sujet. Mais pas autant que lorsqu'il se taisait. Sans un regard pour le volant, il obliqua légèrement pour se laisser doubler par une voiture qui arrivait derrière eux. L'autre conducteur marmonna un « merci » machinal, ne se doutant pas qu'il serait entendu.

- Les autres…

Evidemment il avait employé le pluriel par pure délicatesse. C'était lui, toujours lui. Il aurait voulu être capable de compatir, d'oublier la trahison et le ressentiment pour pleurer, au moins au sens figuré, la disparition de celui qu'elle aimait…elle qu'il considérait comme sa fille… Au lieu de quoi, il ne pouvait lui offrir que de pauvres mots de réconfort, à la limite du pathétique.

- Il a fait ce qu'il pensait devoir faire… par amour pour toi.

- Alors il s'est trompé ! L'amour ce n'est pas jouer les preuxs chevaliers et se sacrifier pour la frêle princesse, quitte à la laisser seule et désespérée après ! C'est parfois aimer d'avantage d'entraîner l'autre dans la mort que de l'abandonner !

- Preux chevalier ? Trouves-tu que son attitude ait été celle d'un preux chevalier, lorsqu'il a…

- Tais-toi ! Je me moque de ce qu'il a pu faire ! Je…

Elle se tut brusquement, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle s'en moquait. Il avait détruit tout ce qui lui était cher, briser tant et tant de vie, générer des monceaux d'atrocités…et elle s'en moquait. Voyait-elle combien ses yeux étaient noirs ? Se souvenait-elle que cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus chasser ? Un véhicule klaxonna. Il se rendit compte qu'il roulait à cheval sur deux bandes. Le parfum se propagea un peu plus dans l'habitacle, comme elle se trémoussait, mal à l'aise.

Son odeur, elle-même, avait changé depuis ce jour. Elle avait perdu son caractère capiteux et entêtant, son extraordinaire puissance qui lui avait toujours permis de la retrouver. A présent, subtile, poudreuse et plus florale que jamais, elle évoquait le parfum des roses séchées…presque un parfum de vielle femme…prématurément vieillie…mais toujours beaucoup trop tentante. Elle bredouilla quelques mots d'excuses, les yeux brillants de larmes mal contenues.

- Ca va…tu avais le droit de le dire…par contre, je crois que je vais te déposer ici.

Elle acquiesça, réprimant difficilement un sanglot et n'attendit pas qu'il soit totalement arrêté, pour bondir hors du véhicule. Il la suivit du regard, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle arrivait, saine et sauve, sur le trottoir, et écrasa l'accélérateur, provoquant un concert de klaxons scandalisés. Il ne réapparaîtrait pas avant d'avoir retrouver son calme et de s'être copieusement sustenter, ce qui n'était pas toujours évident dans une grande cité où l'essentiel de la faune, à des kilomètre à la ronde, était bipède.

Et voilà qu'il la fuyait à son tour ! Il devait être écrit qu'elle finirait toute seule et sans doute ne méritait-elle rien de mieux. Ici, c'était la 5ème avenue. Une foule opaque se pressait de toute part, saturant de son souffle bouillant ce crépuscule de janvier. Glissant ses mains dans ses poches, elle s'aperçut que son porte-monnaie avait disparut. Elle se retourna pour s'assurer qu'il ne venait pas de tomber et ne put voir arriver l'homme pressé qui la percuta de plein fouet. Douleur. Juron. Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant pour un rendez-vous inopiné avec son ami, le sol.

Rien.

Une paire de bras s'était refermé sur sa taille et la soutenait. Durs et froids. Il était revenu. Il ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Folle de joie, elle releva vivement la tête, prête à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais qu'ils se fâchent… mais se figea. Ce n'était pas lui. Terreur ! Qui se mua en larmes, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard solaire de l'inconnu. Elle se cramponna au nouveau venu, relâchant les sanglots qu'elle avait si longtemps retenus en captivité. Des commentaires fusèrent autour d'eux mais peu lui importait.

Ses pieds quittèrent la terre ferme. Une grille en dessous soufflait de l'air chaud en continu. Ils se trouvaient devant l'entrée d'un magasin de vêtement, fermé à cette heure. Il ne tenta pas de la repousser, lui caressant au contraire les cheveux avec douceur. Instinctivement, elle chercha une de ses mains et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il s'écarta prudemment, craignant probablement qu'elle s'aperçoive dans la consistance inadéquate de sa chair. Il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle était déjà au courant de tout.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Je…je suis désolée…je…c'était stupide…ça va…désolée…je vais bien

- En êtes-vous sûre ?

Il paraissait sincèrement soucieux. Indécent de splendeur. Monstrueux tant il ressemblait à celui dont elle s'efforçait de taire le nom… De toute évidence, il ne la laisserait pas partir, avant qu'elle ne lui ait assuré qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle était faible. Elle voulait prolonger ce moment… l'enfer lui envoyait l'image de son bourreau et elle en redemandait… Son cœur rata un battement et ses jambes flanchèrent.

Elle se laissa emporter dans un état second et fut un peu surprise de se retrouver assise dans un café, une tasse grog entre les mains. Elle avala une gorgée du breuvage chaud et sucré. L'alcool lui chauffa agréablement la tête et l'estomac. Du bout des doigts, elle repoussa ses longs cheveux raides et blonds puis soupira.

- Je m'appelle Anisa…et vous ?

- Carlisle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hébé ! Je me trompe ou vous avez tous cru qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle et de Bella dans la voiture et qu'Edward avait fait une grosse bêtise ?


	2. Grégory et Anisa

Après une attente de cent cinquante milles ans, voici le second chapitre de cette fiction...que j'avais, je l'avoue, complètement oublié dans une coin de mon ordinateur.

Je promet d'être plus rapide à l'avenir !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

- Je vous assure…ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de me raccompagner.

- Je n'aurais pas eu la conscience tranquille, si je vous avais abandonné dans cet état.

Et dire qu'il lui souriait si gentiment, en disant ces mots ! Anisa baissa la tête, honteuse de s'être donnée en spectacle et chercha la serrure. Il lui fallut quelque instants pour se souvenir que la porte s'ouvrait grâce à un digicode. Son père, celui qu'elle considérait comme tel, l'avait fait installé, depuis une semaine, car elle perdait systématiquement ses clefs…ainsi qu'à peu près tout ce qu'il était possible d'égarer. Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle songea à cet homme qu'elle venait de faire fuir.

L'appartement était plongé dans les ténèbres. Comprenant quatre pièces, sans compter les placards et le dressing, il était entièrement meublé dans un style sobre et moderne. Des larges canapé en cuir, fleurant bon le neuf, étaient disposés autour d'un home cinéma pour le moins colossal. Un idée de son père : elle ne regardait jamais la télévision. Les murs était pour la plupart couvert d'étagère, portant une multitude de livres et de rares photographies. Ca non plus, elle ne les regardait jamais. Le coin cuisine, tout en métal chromé, scintillait doucement, signe que, lui aussi, était neuf.

Se retournant, elle réalisa que son sauveur se tenait toujours dans le couloir et l'observait avec inquiétude. Avait-elle vraiment si mauvaise mine ? La question était stupide : elle savait de quoi elle avait l'air. De ce qu'elle était. Une morte. Il ne lui aurait pas proposé de la conduire à l'hôpital, si elle lui avait paru au mieux de sa forme. C'était tout de même courageux, pour un vampire végétarien, de vouloir se rendre dans un tel endroit. Pour son père, c'était bien sûr différent. Ce cher Yann était absolument infaillible, quoi qu'il en dise. Un sourire affleura sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Est-ce que vous voulez entrer ? Boire quelque chose ?

Il n'eut aucune réaction face à cette boutade, pourtant osée et le cœur d'Anisa se déchira, lorsqu'il accepta gracieusement son invitation. Au milieu de ce décor familier, sa ressemblance, presque indécente, avec celui qui hantait ses pensées était d'autant plus frappante. Elle qui croyait ne plus pouvoir souffrir d'avantage ! Carlisle fit quelques pas, dans l'appartement, avant de se figer brusquement et de renifler. Le parfum subtil de l'autre vampire imprégnait la moindre surface de l'étroit lotissement. Il adressa un regard perplexe et inquiet à la jeune fille qui le toisait d'un air désespéré.

- Mon père est absent… parti chasser, sans doute. Murmura-t-elle.

- Oh…

- Eh, je vois très bien ce que vous vous dites ! Il n'y avait aucun piège dans mon attitude. Je me sentais vraiment mal, je me sens toujours mal. Je me serai accrocher à n'importe qui et le hasard a voulu que ce soit vous…j'aurais pu tomber plus mal, non ?

S'il perçut le mensonge dans ces dernières paroles, il n'en montra rien. Non, elle ne se serait pas accrocher à n'importe qui. Anisa n'aimait pas les inconnus. Yann le lui reprochait d'ailleurs souvent, souhaitant qu'elle se construise une vie en dehors de lui. Sans doute pour se déculpabiliser, le jour où il l'abandonnerait. Dans cette optique, il l'avait inscrite de force à l'université et insistait pour qu'elle sorte avec des amis. Alors régulièrement, elle faisait semblant de répondre à une invitation et allait se promener seul, manger au fast-food...etc.

Quant à savoir s'il était dupe !

Son sauveur s'était rapproché de l'une des étagères et contemplait une photographie dans son cadre en acajou. Une Anisa souriante y posait. Agée de sept ou huit ans, elle était assise sur les genoux d'un petit homme à la peau pâle, aux cheveux couleur paille et au regard d'ambre clair. Ce dernier souriait d'un air tendre et vaguement attristé, en contemplant son enfant. Peut-être pensait-il au temps qui passerait inexorablement et à toutes les choses dont il ne saurait la protéger ? En tout cas, l'amour que contenait ce portrait sautait aux yeux.

- Ce n'était pas très prudent, tout de même…en connaissant ma nature. La tança doucement Carlisle.

- Je sais ce que signifie la couleur de vos yeux.

- Et supposons que je n'aie pas été apte de me contrôler ? Rassures-toi, je le suis tout à fait ! Mais qu'aurais-tu fait ?

- Dans l'état où je suis, je ne suis pas sûre que je m'en plaindrais.

Anisa se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire ça ? Enfin, avec un peu de chance, il la prendrait au sérieux. Elle ne voulait pas causer de chagrin à Yann mais ces derniers temps, elle avait tellement de mal à saisir le pourquoi de cette existence, de cette lente dégringolade vers…vers quoi, au juste ? L'enfer en avait peut-être assez d'attendre son âme. L'étreinte glacée du vampire se referma sur elle. Son cœur se rebella, à la dernière minute. Non, pas tout de suite ! Elle devait laisser un mot pour son père, lui dire qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne voulait pas…

XXXXX

Carlisle s'écarta de la jeune fille, réalisant qu'elle s'était méprise sur ses intentions. Elle était si vulnérable, d'une minceur insoutenable, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et raides, son teint blafard et ses yeux aigue-marine. Certaines personnes possédaient une aptitude particulière à éveiller les instincts protecteurs de leur entourage, une sorte de don…mais c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un cas aussi extrême. Quand bien même elle ne l'aurait pas autorisé à la raccompagner, il l'aurait suivie pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivait rien. Son téléphone portable vibra, dans sa poche. Il décrocha lentement, sans quitter Anisa des yeux.

- Carlisle, attention !

C'était la voix d'Alice. Un cri de rage retentit et un corps le heurta de plein fouet. Son assaillant était plus petit que lui, plus mince également, mais il exhalait une telle énergie, une volonté de le détruire si évidente…Un frisson étrange le parcourut, lorsqu'il agrippa la chevelure claire de l'autre vampire, une sensation de vertige qui manqua de lui faire lâcher prise. Anisa gémissait, souffrante. Etait-elle blessée ou simplement terrifiée ? Un nouveau vertige plus puissant le fit chanceler et il se retrouva à terre.

- Comment oses-tu ? Gronda son adversaire en le saisissant à la gorge.

Quelle sensation déconcertante ! C'était comme une lame, une vague glacée qui le balayait…tranchant les amarres qui le reliaient à son propre corps. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, Carlisle reconnut le petit homme de la photo. Celui qui contemplait la fillette avec tant d'amour le toisait lui avec une rage terrifiante

- Non !

XXXXX

Deux bras pâles et minces jaillirent et s'enroulèrent autour des épaules de Yann. Anisa pleurait, accrochée à son dos et il n'osait plus bouger de peur de la blesser d'un geste coléreux. Le parfum délicieux de sa fille manqua de lui faire tourner la tête. Il fallait qu'elle soit devenue folle pour s'approcher de lui alors qu'il se battait. Tout ça à cause de lui ! Il resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts sur la gorge de son prisonnier. Comment était-ce possible ? N'était-il pas censé être mort, afin de protéger sa princesse ?

- Ce n'est pas lui, papa ! Il lui ressemble mais ce n'est pas Grégory !

Le souffle chaud et parfumé de l'humaine courut le long de son menton, ravisant la soif qu'il venait tout juste d'apaiser. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui fasse cet effet ? Après tout ces siècles d'existence, il avait trouvé la seule odeur à laquelle il lui fut impossible de s'insensibiliser. Il voyait le sang d'inconnus couler à flot, pratiquement chaque jour en tant que chirurgien…et il suffisait d'un contact avec l'enfant qu'il adorait pour qu'il se sente brûler de l'intérieur.

- Ce n'est pas Grégory !

- Quoi ?

- Calme-toi ! Regarde ses yeux, je t'en prie !

Il obéit, sourcils froncés. Le vampire allongé sous lui était dans un état second, comme endormi. Rien que de très habituel : il avait toujours eut le don d'anesthésier les gens. En général, personne ne s'en plaignait. Surtout à l'hôpital où l'on vantait son doigté et la douceur de ses mains. En effet, il lui suffisait d'effleurer une blessure, aussi douloureuse soit-elle, et de murmurer un mot de réconfort pour que le mal s'évanouisse. Lorsqu'il était en colère, par contre, cela pouvait prendre des proportions toutes autres.

- Tu vois, papa… ce…ce n'est pas lui…

Les traits étaient exactement les mêmes, la physionomie générale également…et même l'odeur qui venait compléter la sinistre illusion. Pourtant, Anisa disait vrai. L'homme qu'il avait agressé si sauvagement n'était pas Grégory. Mais qui alors ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Les doigts de sa fille vinrent se poser sur les siens, exerçant une douce pression. Il réalisa, avec un peu de retard, qu'elle tentait de lui faire lâcher la gorge de l'inconnu. Yann se redressa, renonçant ainsi à l'emprise qu'il avait sur les sens de son prisonnier.

* * *

Pff ! Pauvre Carlisle ! Ca lui apprendra à jouer les sosies ! D'un autre côté, il devrait bien s'entendre à Yann, une fois la situation éclaircie, non ? Surtout que je prépare un petit truc, une sorte de surprise qui viendra plus tard dans l'histoire, je ne sais pas quand.


End file.
